Hartford Junior Wolf Pack
The Hartford Junior Wolf Pack Junior Hockey Club represents a measure of hard work and dedication affording young athletes the opportunity to play hockey at the collegiate and professional level. As an original member of the Atlantic Junior Hockey League the program has become by far one of the best routes to college hockey with over 120 hockey player developed and placed in college hockey at the Division I, II and III level. The Jr. Wolf Pack has earned a powerful reputation in the junior hockey world and have developed some great hockey players, some of them drafted in the NHL. OHL and QMJHL. The Jr. Wolf Pack skates out of the Champions Skating Center in Cromwell, Connecticut and is a franchise member of the well established Atlantic Junior Hockey League. The AJHL is a young league starting in 2003 and has slowly become the best Junior A League on the East Coast. The 12 team league stretches from Portland, Maine to Washington DC and the league has placed over 1000 student athletes to top universities and colleges all over the country. The Jr. Wolf Pack is a proud member of the AJHL and is recognized by college coaches to be right in the middle of the college hockey hotbed with over 40 college hockey programs within a 2 hour radius of Champions Skating Center. The Hartford Jr. Wolf Pack has grown over the seasons and has been developing ways for local and far away players to come and develop in order to take the proper steps to have a successful career on and off the ice. The organization fields one Junior A team (AJHL), a Junior B team (MJHL), and a Midget U-16 team (AYHL) creating a feeder system for players from the ages 15-20 to experience what the Jr. Wolf Pack program has to offer. As an organization our goal is to provide our players the opportunity to further their education in High School or Part time college classes while participating in one of the top junior leagues in the United States. Our goal is to prepare each player to the best of our ability for life on and off the ice and prepare them for the next chapter of their career. Our organization is owned and operated by two ex NHL Hockey Players Bob Crawford and Dan McCarthy and as former players they know all the resources needed to run a successful Organization. Crawford and McCarthy have placed Chris Cerrella in the role as Director of Hockey Operations and is also the Head Coach/GM of both Junior A and B teams. The Junior Wolf Pack Players receive:*4-5 Practices Weekly *A competitive 45 game schedule including 4 in-season College Showcases *Full Time Goalie Training and Coaches *Off-Season and In-Season Strength and Conditioning Programs *Carpeted Locker Room with Player Stalls *On site team gym, physical therapy and a swimming pool *Team apparel sponsored by the Hartford Wolf Pack in the American Hockey League (AHL) =About Junior Hockey= Junior A hockey is the pinnacle of the skill development program of USA Hockey, and is an important component in the overall development process for elite high school & college student athletes developing as hockey players. Junior Hockey is a stepping-stone and the path to future success at the collegiate, professional, and international levels of hockey. At the Junior Wolf Pack, our goal is to provide development on and off the ice to help these young inspiring student/professional athletes reach a common goal. As an inspiring student athlete you must be the best player at the highest possible level you can. If you are a true competitor than the Hartford Jr. Wolf Pack is the right place for you. We look for the hardest working and most dedicated student athletes we can find from all over the country. If you think you are someone who might be ready for the challenge, well than come and join "THE PACK". Come and see what the buzz is all about and why players from near and far continue to come to try out for the Jr. Wolf Pack Junior Hockey Program,don't take a back seat on some other teams roster come and make some noise with the BIG BOYS!!